Fiona Goode
| place=6th | challenges=4 | votesagainst=9 | days=14 }} Fiona Goode is a contestant from Ovivor: Transylvania. Profile Name (Age): Fiona Goode (50) Tribe designation: Încrede Current residence: New Orleans, Louisiana Occupation: The Supreme Personal claim to fame: Being the sexiest supreme Inspiration in life: Young girls Hobbies: Being young, witchcraft Pet peeves: Stupid people, bitches 3 words to describe you: Sexy, young, and smart OVIVOR GEN 1 contestant you are most like: Alison Reason for being on OVIVOR: Raising more awareness for witches everywhere Why you think you’ll “survive” OVIVOR: My powers Why you think you will be the sole OVIVOR: My powers will be used to my advantage Ovivor: Transylvania Fiona introduced herself to the other contestants by using her full name, and told Regina that she is no match for her dark magic. She clarified by stating that she was a witch. Once Regina told her that Fiona didn't know who she was dealing with, Fiona teleported behind Regina and told her to think again. As the contestants were introduced to the dark and gloomy location, Fiona commented that it would be a perfect place to practice witchcraft. When picking tribes, Mary referred to Fiona as "the witch," prompting Fiona to clarify that she wasn't just a witch, but the Supreme. During the first challenge that involved memory, Fiona remarked that as a clairvoyant witch, she could merely sniff out the answers. Brenda proceeded to ask if anyone cared, causing Fiona to threaten her and warn her of sitting by any fires when they merged. She then mockingly added, "I'm sure men and women alike will find you very hot." At Tribal Council, Fiona conjured fire onto her torch instead of dipping it into the flames. She said that she may receive votes at Tribal Council, but that she wasn't worried. When Mary mentioned that Fiona was ashamed of her aging body, Fiona grew angry and yelled that Mary should be ashamed of herself. She added that she wanted to save young girls from people like her, and then revealed that Mary tried to molest a priest prior to coming onto the show. To Fiona's delight, her biggest enemy Mary had the most votes and her torch was snuffed that night. Before the second immunity challenge, Fiona commented that the childish bullshit was getting to her. She added that she enjoyed the frights and screams of Transylvania, but wanted to be the one giving them. When she looked in a mirror, to her shock, she had found a wrinkle. At the second immunity challenge, when the host asked if everyone was ready to get to their next immunity challenge, Fiona exclaimed that she would rather be back at camp. When Iris called the urban legends challenge "mainstream," Fiona assumed it was about her, and angrily asked who she was calling mainstream. When Ken got the wrong answer during the challenge, Fiona threatened to beat his head with Mary's torch. Luckily for Fiona, the Încrede tribe still won immunity. At camp, when Fantoche was playing with his puppets, she passed by him and said "poor, poor Fantoche" under her breath. During the fifth challenge, when Samus criticized Fiona's challenge performance, Fiona asked her what her true allegiance was. When Încrede won for the fourth straight time, Fiona went up to Samus personally and told her that she has to lighten up - as the darkness in her life had been lifted. When the Outcasts were revealed, Fiona mentioned that she had the power of resurgence herself, and didn't need to bring back the dead - as they were dead for a reason. Once Mary began to score the points for the Outcasts, Fiona attempted to infiltrate Mary's mind and plant the idea of leaving the competition for good. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and the new Încrede tribe lost the challenge. The two new Trădare members, Brenda and Peach, quickly went to work and tried to turn the tribe against Fiona. At Tribal Council, Fiona was aware of the plan, and remarked that she wouldn't miss the merge and that she would be staying the Supreme. Shockingly, the votes tied, causing Fiona to fight for her life before the re-vote. She told the other contestants that Peach had done nothing but backstab others, and that she senses the candle's true motives. In a close 3-2 re-vote, Fiona's intuition was correct - she remained in power, and got rid of another enemy of hers. When Peach's torch was snuffed, she threw the candle against a tree and mentioned that Brenda was the only one worthy of being the last remaining member of Trădare. To Fiona's dismay, Mary was voted back to return by the Outcasts. When Ken called her mean, Fiona clarified by calling her crazy. However, once she had sensed that Mary had changed, she forgave her. Fiona comforted Mary and said that although Mary was in a dark place, God had brought her back. Despite this, Fiona solidified her alliance with Ken and Samus and told them that they must stick together as a tribe, and as a coven. At Tribal Council, when the last remaining Trădare member was voted out, Fiona exclaimed that Încrede successfully remained strong. When Fiona got a late reply to her question in the eighth immunity challenge, she grew impatient and demanded that the Fiona Goode be answered. At Tribal Council, the votes deadlocked due to Fantoche flipping to the same people that voted against Fiona at the previous Tribal Council. Despite not receiving any votes, Fiona picked rock number five, which was the purple rock. Her torch was snuffed later that night, and she ultimately voted for Fantoche to be the winner due to her prior history with Mary. Voting History Quotes Trivia *Fiona only attended one Tribal Council without receiving a vote. **Interestingly enough, this was the same Tribal Council she was eliminated in. Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Transylvania Category:Transylvania Contestants